matijevic2kikisfandomcom-20200213-history
Another fanfic
Another fanfic(ironically named and called) is a fanfic based on Kristijan and his closest friends dealing with problems at school,along with dealing with Dark Kristijan and Santi X this is the fanfic that mostly describes the Matijević-Dark Matijević rivalry.Also,along the way,they solve bully problems at school. Characters *Kristijan Matijević:A human boy who makes sure that the school stays safe.He has a ship,owns a fighting force against problems at school and knows when Dark Kristijan is hanging around the corner. *Sally Acorn:A chipmunk and the love interest of Kristijan. She is a very good fighting hand against Dark Kristijan and is a neat helper. *Panda:Kristijan's loyal follower.He always has the solution for most of the problems at school and Kristijan appreciates his help. *Atomic Betty:A beautiful female human/alien hybrid Galactic Guardian and a very skilled fighter. She and Kristijan have a crush on each other, but are still not an official couple. *Penny Fitzgerald:An antlered peanut and the love interest of Kristijan. A great fighter and diplomat ready for action. She is also a cheerleader. *NICOLE the Holo-Lynx: A holographic lynx originated from Sally's computer NICOLE. She is a secret love interest of Kristijan. She is a great hacker and helper. *Kate:Kristijan's love interest and loyal follower.She is kind,brave and intelligent.She's almost as intelligent as Kristijan.She also helps now and then. *Liam X:Kristijan's best friend.He deals with Santi X,but also helps when Dark Kristijan is there to put a spanner in the works.He has an alter-ego,just like Kristijan. *Ezzy X:Liam's cousin.He is a butt of a lot of jokes and is somewhat more of a troublemaker than Liam. *Stanley:Liam's second best friend,he is there when you're in computer problems. *Maša Maletić:Kristijan's former love interest.They loved each other until she moved out.She moved to Kristijan's school,so they were back in love again, but for a short period. *Shirley The Loon:Kristijan's lesser love interest.She was meant to be a pet when Kristijan's problem of bullies had risen.She was badly hurt by a chemical.Soon,Kristijan overcame that fear when Shirley was bullied.Kristijan saved her and they are love interests ever since. Villains *Dark Kristijan:The main villain and Kristijan's arch enemy.He thinks he's the best in the world and even better than Kristijan.He owns a terror force to stop Kristijan once and for all. He is also the dark counterpart of Kristijan and he used to be a human. After his death, he returned as a manifestation. *Dark Panda:The dark counterpart of Panda. He's apparently different, having spiky ears and a messy, torn bow. *Dark Penny:The dark counterpart of Penny. Dark Kristijan created her using dark magic. You can differ her from Penny when you see her different eyes and spiky antlers. *Dark Sally:The dark counterpart of Sally. She looks similar to and is dressed like Alicia Acorn, the antiverse counterpart of Sally Acorn. *Dark Liam X:The dark counterpart of Liam X. He is characteristic by the fact that he has plain white eyes an a black turtleneck sweater with dark blue sleeves. He can summon rakes if he wants to. *Santi X:Dark Kristijan's loyal follower and Liam X's arch enemy.He likes Kate and shows his affection by being disgusting and rude to her. *Ms.Zuckkus:A rude and ugly teacher,who verbally abused Kristijan,Liam X and the others.She held them back a grade just to mess with them. *Kate the Panda:Panda's last love interest and heartbreaker.When she found out that Panda is on Kristijan's side,she joined Dark Kristijan's team.She did that to get rid of Kristijan and Panda who she hated. *Eva:She's back for more and joins Dark Kristijan's side to go against Kristijan and his friends and allies.She thinks that sooner or later that she will get the Friendship Heart. Other characters *Magic:Kate's faithful German shepherd dog.He calls her Katie.He will always protect her in her time of need just like Kristijan. *Roxann the Panda:Panda's first love interest.They liked each other until another male panda won her heart.Panda barley sees her from ever since and they are in a friend relationship. *Buster Bunny:A blue male rabbit who is another perfect picture of cool and comedy. *Babs Bunny:A pink female rabbit who is a comedian and Buster's girlfriend. *Plucky Duck:A green male duck who thinks he is better than Buster sometimes. *Fifi La Fume:A purple female skunk who is always in the world of romance. *Hamton J.Pig:A male pig who is obsessed with cleaning. *Buster:A blue German Shepherd who bears resemblance both to Buster Bunny and Magic. *Maggie:A female German Shepherd who bears resemblance to Magic.She is in love with Buster. *Kovu:A puppy who was trained to hate everyone by Eva,but that fails when he falls in love with Gurri. *Ming Ming:Kovu's siter.She is danger prone and is in love with Geno. *Geno and Gurri:They are twins who are almost never seen apart. *Peaches:A female cat who is the daughter of Eva but rejected her. Category:Article list Category:Fanfics Category:Series